<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters by ttfan111robstar1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621817">Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1'>ttfan111robstar1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Sebby [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Lot Of Metaphors Were Used Here, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bring your towels folks, Caring Sebastian, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Snuggling, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gen, It's about to get emotional in here, Little!Sebastian, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Agni, Platonic Cuddling, Serious Talks, sebastian is adorable, story time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa and Sebby have a talk about monsters during story time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agni &amp; Sebastian Michaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Sebby [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p><p>This was random as heck but it turned out so great I couldn't not post it. Sometimes as a parent you have to have some tough conversations, and it might seem hard to bring it down to the child's level. Agni here has managed to do that very well here, and I'm proud of him for it, and of Sebby too. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy this adorable (and super emotional) little one shot of little Sebby and Papa Agni! Make sure to have some tissues (Or, if you're Tori, Towels XD)</p><p>Excerpts taken from Hansel &amp; Gretel by the Brothers Grimm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a rainy night in England, with clouds blocking even the slightest sliver of moonlight, rain pounded against the brick and cement of Phantomhive Manor. Rain sleeted against the brick roof, and pounded against glass windows, and yet all was solidly built so that not even one droplet managed to sneak between a crevice. Bricks lined up neatly with one another, doors were tightly shut, windows were closed, and pillars stood upright. Despite cracks in the pillars, and chinks in a brick or two, the home remained unbreachable, thanks not just to it’s structure, but to the servants who attended it for their young master.<br/><br/>In the servants’ quarters, all was peaceful. The women and men who attended the home and young Ciel Phantomhive himself were all asleep in their beds, save for one man and a guest at the home. <br/><br/>Sebastian Michaelis, the demon butler of Ciel Phantomhive was wide awake in his bedroom. The rarely used bed saw some use this evening, as he snuggled with Agni- better known as his Papa. It was rare that Papa got to be here at night, but when Agni and his Prince, Soma, had come earlier in the day, they’d found themselves trapped there for the evening. To Sebastian’s well-hidden delight, he’d Shown Prince Soma and Agni to their rooms, knowing that it meant his little self could come out tonight and play under Papa’s watchful gaze.<br/><br/>And play they had. Once everyone else was asleep, Sebastian gleefully allowed Agni to help him change into a diaper and his favored black footed pajamas, and grinned happily as the Indian Butler popped his favorite pacifier into his mouth, before giving him a hug that made his entire being feel safe. <br/><br/>From there, the universe seemed to open up. Sebastian had explored new worlds under Papa’s watchful eye as little Sebby, and had played to his heart’s content. Midnight and Fluffy had gone on a jungle adventure with him, and Papa had tamed the tiger that tried to eat them. He’d cheered happily and leapt into Papa’s arms to give him a hug in thanks, tackling Papa to the ground as they’d laughed and laughed.</p><p>Now, it was a half an hour until midnight, and he and Papa were cuddled up on his bed as Papa read him a story. His pacifier bobbed in his mouth as he snuggled into the warmth of Papa’s side. He giggled at some parts of the story, but mostly, he just listened as Papa read to him. Papa’s voice was gravelly and deep and it was soothing to listen to.</p><p>Tonight they’d opened up <em>The Blue Fairy Book </em>by Andrew Lang. It was a favorite for story time whenever they had it, because of all the different stories it held. Tonight’s story was Hansel and Gretel. Sebastian listened intently as Papa read him the story.</p><p>
  <em>“When they arrived in the middle of the woods, the father said, "You children gather some wood, and I will make a fire so you won't freeze."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hansel and Gretel gathered together some twigs, a pile as high as a small mountain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The twigs were set afire, and when the flames were burning well, the woman said, "Lie down by the fire and rest. We will go into the woods to cut wood. When we are finished, we will come back and get you."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hansel and Gretel sat by the fire. When midday came each one ate his little piece of bread. Because they could hear the blows of an ax, they thought that the father was nearby. However, it was not an ax. It was a branch that he had tied to a dead tree and that the wind was beating back and forth. After they had sat there a long time, their eyes grew weary and closed, and they fell sound sleep.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they finally awoke, it was dark at night. Gretel began to cry and said, "How will we get out of woods?”</em>
</p><p>“Papa?” Sebby’s soft voice interrupted.<br/><br/>Agni paused in his telling. “Yes, Shishu?”<br/><br/>“Why was Gretel crying? Din’ she think her brother could get her out?”<br/><br/>“I’m sure she did, little one. But sometimes we get scared because things overwhelm us. They’re too much. When Gretel woke up in the woods, the world around her looked very different than it did when she slept, and she did not know how to get home. That would be very scary, don’t you think?”<br/><br/>“Was Gretel scared of mons’ers?” He asked.<br/><br/>“Perhaps. It was very dark out. She might have imagined things that weren’t there.” <br/><br/>“Mon’sers in real life isn’t a’scary at all, Papa.”<br/><br/>“Oh really?” Agni asked, pulling him close.<br/><br/>“No. Mons’ers on the outside aren’t a'scary. ’S the inside ones that are, Papa.”<br/><br/>All at once, Agni had the feeling that story time was suspended for the moment. He looked at his Shishu, who looked very deep in thought, and knew that he hadn’t been talking about the story. He pulled his little Sebby close to him.<br/><br/>“Inside monsters are scary, little one. But they can go away if you try to fight them, and know how to. Outside monsters aren’t real very often.” He reminded gently.</p><p>“Buh…” Sebby began, then didn’t finish, falling silent.<br/><br/>Agni looked at him. “But what?” He asked, then waited. When Sebby didn’t answer him, he spoke again, gently. “Shishu?”<br/><br/>Sebby swallowed, and looked up at Papa, “Buh wha if you’re an outside an’ inside mons’er?”</p><p>In that instant, Agni felt his heart break, and took in a deep breath to try and steady his emotions. It had been a while since his little one had had any issues with feeling insecure. After Aayush Bhatt’s hypnosis, he hadn’t mentioned it at all. Agni had hoped that perhaps the hypnosis had proven a point to his little one that he wasn’t inherently bad, and that those fears were irrational. However, it seemed that he was mistaken.<br/><br/>Agni wrapped his arms around Sebby, and pulled him into his lap so that his boy was resting against his chest. <br/><br/>“Shishu, we have talked about what monsters do, haven’t we?”<br/><br/>“Yes, Papa.” Sebby nodded. They’d talked about this lots of times.<br/><br/>“What do monsters do?” He asked.<br/><br/>Sebby knew his lines as easily as he knew the words to his favorite storybook. “Monsters hurt peoples. An’ they don’t care ‘bout anythin’ buh wha they wan’. An’ they get really angry, an’ they don’ know how to love.”<br/><br/>“That’s right.” Papa praised, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Monsters do all those things. But just because you were born a demon, doesn’t mean it makes you a monster, does it?”<br/><br/>“No, buh-“ Sebby began, but Papa stopped him.<br/><br/>“Do you ever try and hurt people on purpose when you’re little?”<br/><br/>“No, buh-“<br/><br/>“Do you care about more than what you want?”<br/><br/>“Yesh, buh-“<br/><br/>“Do you get really angry without a good reason?”<br/><br/>“No…”<br/><br/>“And you know how to love because you love me, right?”<br/><br/>Sebby smiled. “Yeah, Papa.”<br/><br/>“Then you are not a monster, Shishu. Just because you were born different than others doesn’t make you a monster. It just means you’re special. And the world has a hard time understanding things that are special. But for the people who are willing to try, they get to know how special you are.” Agni smiled, booping his little one’s nose to hear him giggle.</p><p>After a second, Sebby spoke again. “Papa, have you ever felt like a mon’ser?” He asked, genuinely curious.<br/><br/>Agni swallowed. It was not often he deigned to think about the crimes that had led him to the day of execution where he’d met Prince Soma. The moment they met was the brightest sunlight after the darkest night. After the sun rises, one rarely wants to think of the never-ending night that seemed to come before it. Still, that did not mean he could not remember what came before it. Using his Goddess-given gift and former privilege within his Caste to wreak havoc was not something he looked at fondly.<br/><br/>“I have.” He said. He hoped Sebby could not feel the tension rolling off of him as he thought he could.<br/><br/>His Shishu looked up at him, eyes wide, curious, and innocent. “How you make it go ‘way, Papa?”<br/><br/>Agni tried to plaster a reassuring smile on his face. He didn’t dare tell his innocent little boy that there were still some days where he felt the monster inside of him was still hiding in a closet, waiting to come out. His little one did not need to be bogged down by something so heavy. Instead, he chose to gloss over that and give the still-true statement of how he handled those days.<br/><br/>“Well, sometimes I think about all of the good things I have done for others. Or sometimes I think about a happy memory to chase the monster out. I meditate, or cook, but mostly, the monster goes away when I think of you.” He smiled.<br/><br/>Sebby’s returning smile was blinding. “Me, Papa?”<br/><br/>Agni gave him an affectionate nuzzle. “You, Shishu.” He said, and looked at his boy. “Monsters do not go away by themselves, little one. Sometimes you cannot fight the monsters until you find a reason to make them go away. And for me, you were that reason. If that monster hadn’t existed inside of me, I might not have never become your Papa, little one. So sometimes, when the monster gets very loud and tries to frighten me, I say “thank you” to it to confuse it and make it go away. If it weren’t for the monster, I wouldn’t be here with you. And I am grateful to it for that.”<br/><br/>“I never though’ ‘bout it yike tha’.” Sebby said, clearly deep in thought.<br/><br/>“We may not always like the monsters inside of us, Shishu, but we are who we are even though they are there.” He said. “And sometimes, telling them thank you is the best way to make them leave you alone, because they do not expect it.”<br/><br/>Sebby smiled and snuggled into his Papa. “Papa, does ev’ryone got a mon’ser inside them?"<br/><br/>“Yes, Shishu. We all have monsters inside of us. Some just have more than others.”<br/><br/>“Wha do we do when we wan’ to make all the mon’sers go ‘way for ev’rybody?” He asked.<br/><br/>“That’s when we work together to make them go away.” He said.<br/><br/>“Does it work?”<br/><br/>“Sometimes. But there are some people who have monsters that don’t leave them alone. And sometimes, the monsters win.” He said. He paused a moment, then continued. “Sometimes when people feel very alone, that’s when monsters win. Monsters live in dark places, don’t they?”<br/><br/>“Yike a closet?”<br/><br/>“That’s right, or under a bed. Monsters grow in the dark. When people are alone with their thoughts, sometimes monsters can grow so big that they seem like they’ll never go away. But you know, Shishu, monsters don’t do well in the light. When you feel lonely and you tell somebody about the monsters you’re fighting, you bring them into the sun, and they don’t like that. Because that means there’s another person there to fight them. Two people are harder to fight than one, you see. And that’s why when we work together, monsters tend to leave. They don’t like when we fight back.”<br/><br/>“Papa, will you help me fight my monsters?”<br/><br/>“That’s what Papa is here for.” Agni smiled. “Papa is here to make the monsters go away and let the sun shine in. No monsters will ever get you when Papa is here, Shishu. Because I will fight them until they leave you alone.” <br/><br/>Sebby snuggled into him. “I fight Papa mon’sers too. Dun wan’ Papa be sad.”<br/><br/>Agni felt a fist close around his throat at the words. The bravery in his Shishu never failed to amaze him and inspire him. He looked down at his little one, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Papa is never sad when he’s with you.” He said. There was nothing more true than that.<br/><br/>“I get sad sometimes. Buh Papa make it better.”<br/><br/>Agni smiled warmly and hugged his Shishu gently. “Papa will do his best to make it better every time.”<br/><br/>Sebby snuggled into him further. “Papa make it better by bein’ Papa.”<br/><br/>“Just like you make my monsters go away by being you.” Agni said sincerely.<br/><br/>“Yove you, Papa.” He said, happily.<br/><br/>“I love you too, Shishu. Now, how about we get back to the story, hmmm?”<br/><br/>Sebby gave a happy nod, and leaned back, suckling on his pacifier as Papa continued the story.<br/><br/><em>“When they finally awoke, it was dark at night. Gretel began to cry and said, "How will we get out of woods?"<br/><br/>Hansel comforted her, "Wait a little until the moon comes up, and then we'll find the way."<br/></em></p><p><em>After the full moon had come up, Hansel took his little sister by the hand. They followed the pebbles that glistened there like newly minted coins, showing them the way. They walked throughout the entire night, and as morning was breaking, they arrived at the father's house.”</em><br/><br/>Outside of the Phantomhive Manor, the storm raged on. Rain pounded against window panes, thunder raged and roared, and lighting lit up the otherwise black sky. Darkness tried to encroach upon the walls of the manor, but it never got inside. Because those who were awake there dispelled it together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>